The Great Dancer
by Mrs. Georgetown
Summary: He's a great dancer and she's a hot partner


_To my special girls. Especially Tara, Ab, Aleisha, Jojo, Steff, Chanel and Gabi. Thank you my babies. I tried to make our babies happy._

* * *

Friday, approximately 9 pm.

She is coming from the bathroom, walking down the hall when she listens to pleasant music. She continues to walk with her thin black heel, a smile on her face that can show how much she is loving being there with him, but where is he? She calls for him.

"Will? Where are you? I go to the bathroom and you disappear. Are we playing hide and seek? Will? Come on, where are y...", she sees him walking towards her.

"Hey lady", in his hands two glasses of champagne "For you", he kiss her lips "Do you like this song?"

"Yes I do...What are you doing?", she laughs while he pulls her by the hand, leading her to the living room.

"We'll dance, lady"

"What?", she laughs "Since when do you dance, Will Gardner?"

"Don't mock me. I'm an excellent dancer."

"You what? You were never a good dancer"

"I can surprise you", he says while takes her by her hand, approaching her from his body. "Trust me, okay? We'll dance."

"Okay, I trust you", she says approaching her face and kissing him softly.

"Hmm", he smiles

With their bodies glued, his arms are around her body and the glass of champagne still in his hand. Alicia's hands are around his neck and she is also with her glass. Their bodies move in the gentle rhythm of the music and Alicia looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Now say that I'm not a great dancer."

"I don't know where you've learned, but ..."

"... but I am a great dancer. The most charming of them all."

"What?" she laughs

"No? Are you sure?"

"Prove it to me.", she has a sly smile on her face and he smiles back.

He moves his body, drinking the champagne still left in his glass.

"Finish your champagne, we'll dance"

"What will you do?", she says, drinking the champagne.

"Good", he takes the two glasses and put them on a desk. Then he places a gentle kiss on her hand and put her hand behind his neck. His hand holds her waist and they're dancing. Will is driving Alicia like a real dance partner. She is loving feeling his hand sliding down her body while they're dancing. He hugs her from behind, his arms around her body and his head on her shoulder, the side of her face, he kisses her face and she closes her eyes for a second. With her facing him again, he holds her hands on his chest while they move beautifully through the center of the living room. The heads are close, Alicia has her eyes closed and she hillsides her forehead on his face and Will gives a delicate kiss on it. She raises her head slightly and opens her eyes, looking at him, she smiled and they exchanged a kiss.

" Now tell", still with lips so close, Will says it.

"What?", she whisper while she kiss his lower lip.

"I'm a great dancer", Alicia laughs and now her hand is around his neck. "Come on Alicia"

"You're a great dancer"

"Thank you. It's so important for me because I know it was totally spontaneous.", he smiles and she laughs plunging her face into his neck.

"You're a great dancer, Will", she says looking at his eyes.

"Ok, babe you can stop it, I understand"

"I'm serious,you really are a great dancer."

"Since when do you think that?"

"Ever since I saw you dancing with Diane at the firm."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I've always wished you ask me to dance with you."

"Why did you never ask me?"

"Come on Will, it's not romantic."

"Ha, you wanted romance with me, Alicia!"

"Yes", she smiles

"If i tell you that now I'll dance only with you, would you believe me?"

"Should I?"

"I think so."

"I believe you", she smiles, he can't resist and he kiss her.

"How was your day?", he says while kissing her face with gentle kisses.

"Good, busy, but good. How was yours?"

"Boring."

"Why?", she says stroking his face

"Who's my most boring client?"

"Oh, Mr. Bowen, yes, he's boring. So boring. Poor baby", she kisses him.

"Alicia, are we husband and wife?", he asks after a silence between them

"We are"

"Yes we are", he smiles looking at her.

"Will,we have a daughter?"

"Yes we have a cute daughter", their eyes are teary, and she looks at him. "We have a family, Alicia. We are a family.", he realizes she's almost crying. "Babe, don't cry", he kisses her.

"I'm so happy. I have you, my charming husband, our daughter, our family, our firm...I love you so much"

"I love you so much my hot partner."

"Hot part…..Will! This song!", he smiles "Omg, our song, babe"

"Yes, babe", he says smiling and touching her face. Alicia approaches her head from his head.

"Close your eyes, let me tell you all the reasons why I think you're one of a kind…", he whispers close to her lips and Alicia smiles.

"Here's to one that always pulls us through, you always do what you got to do. You're one of a kind. Thank God, you're mine", she replies to him in a whisper and he kiss on her forehead.

"You're an angel dressed in armor"

"Am I?"

"You're the fear in every fight", she smiles.

"You're my life and my safe harbor where the sun sets every night", now Will has tears in his eyes. "I love you", Alicia puts end in the small distance between their lips and a passionate kiss happens.

"I remember at our wedding, when we danced this song."

"I was crying"

"But you were beautiful even crying."

"When I saw you...", she strokes his face

"What?"

"Georgetown came to my mind, when I saw you for the first time, my first day at Lockhart&Gardner, when I saw you in the hallway, our first night together after many years, our break up and everything that I felt without you, the kiss at your office, inside the car, when you found out about my firm, innumerable kisses, our hate sex and when I said that I loved you. I couldn't believe that I'd be your wife."

"You've always been mine and I've always been yours. Since we first saw each other in Georgetown….", Before Will finish speaking Alicia kisses Will. An intense and passionate kiss. Will holds tight Alicia's waist and her hands begin to open the buttons of his shirt. The two go to the couch, his hands down her body opening the zipper of her skirt. Will's hands caress Alicia's waist and belly as he begins to open the buttons of her shirt. Gradually they approach the couch while Will takes off her shirt, he kiss her down her neck and one of his hands holding the side of her face. She closes her eyes and her hands make his shirt slide by Will's body and he can feel her skin as her hands caress hard his arms and his back. Will goes down with the kisses from the chest to Alicia's belly as his hands caress the sides of her body, causing her skirt to slid slowly to the floor. Alicia smiles feeling the touch of Will's hands and lips and her hands caress his hair. His kisses retrace the path reaching her lips, who were waiting for him.

"I love you", she says looking at his eyes and holding his face "I've always loved you" After Alicia's declaration, Will can no longer control himself and he kisses Alicia with passion. Alicia lies down on the couch and Will's body is over her. As she feels his weight, Alicia let out moans that are muffled by his in a passionate kiss. His left hand covers Alicia's leg, stroking hard the soft skin of her thigh, while his right hand holds her face. His lips begin to kiss her neck and he moans by feeling Alicia`s hand sliding on his back. Alicia's nails scratch his back when she begins to feel him move.

"I think I need to stop now"

"What? Will...", she whispers

"You're tired. It was a busy day and I don't wanna let you even more tired"

"You need to stop now"

"What? Alicia..."

"You're worried about me. Look at us, where are my clothes and you're worried because I'm tired."

"I'm a gentleman, I know it"

"You're my husband"

"Repeat please"

"You're my husband", she smiles and kisses his lips "You're my amazing husband",Will prolongs the kiss "What am I?", she says during the kiss

"My love", he kisses her chin and Alicia smiles. Suddenly a familiar sound is present.

"Oh God"

"The princess woke up. Bad timing, sweetie. Mom and dad are busy now."

"I have to go there"

"Stay here, I'll see her", Will gets up,zipper up his pants, dresses his shirt and goes to Carol's room.

"Daddy is coming, sweetie, don't cry", Alicia smiles when she hears Will saying that. She sits in the couch, dressing up her shirt and skirt.

"Daddy is here, my babe", Alicia realizes Carol has stopped crying and she smiles again "Where's mom? Do you wanna see mom? Mom, where's Carol's mom?", Alicia is going towards Carol's room when Will appears in the hallway with her in his arms. Carol is 1 year old, she has brown hair like a mix of Will and Alicia's hair color, her eyes are the same color as Alicia`s and she had pinkish skin like hers. Carol is the perfect blend of Alicia and Will's way.

"Look, Carol's mom", Carol smiles when she sees Alicia

"Hey my sweetheart", Alicia says approaching to her husband and her daughter. "What's going on with my baby?", Carol spreads out her arms towards Alicia.

"Are you hungry?", Will says after putting Carol on Alicia's arms.

"Yes, I need some food",Alicia says while Carol`s small hands are in her mouth and Alicia jokes to her "Babe I can cook something, you dont need to worry about that"

"No, you stay here with Carol", Will kiss Carol's nose and she laughs.

"Daddy will cook to us, babe"

"Salmon,ok?"

"Wow, sure. I'll give this little girl a bath."

"Okay", Alicia goes to the bathroom with Carol. From the kitchen, Will listens the two "talking" in the hallway.

"You're looking at me the same way your father does, Carol!", Will laugh hearing that. "I know you are a Gardner, babe, you don't need to look at me that way.", Will listens to Carol's laugh.

Alicia is with her in the bathroom and suddenly Will can't listen to anymore noises. He puts the dishes towel over the sink and goes to the bathroom. Arriving there, the door was open and he just watches Alicia and Carol. The girl is in the bathtub with her bath toys and Alicia is down beside the tub. Carol is wet and she places her hand on Alicia's face giving a delicious laugh after.

"Yes, daughter, wet mommy. Daddy is who loves it"

"Daddy"

"Carol," Alicia is surprised by what her daughter had just said. Will is teary-eyed and Alicia listens to his gasp. "Will," she looks at him. "Babe, I didn't know you were here. Did you hear?"

"Yes," is the only thing he can say. "She said daddy," he crouches next to Alicia.

"Yes, babe, she said." Alicia caresses Will's face.

"You can't do that, sweetheart," Will say to Carol, who smiles at her father. "She's perfect, Alicia," Will says looking at Carol and Alicia watches him."I never thought I'd hear a baby calling me dad. I never thought I could love so much another person. She's so small and I love her so much.", Alicia is crying and they watch Carol playing in water. She hits her little hands in water and splashes water on Will and Alicia.

"She really loves doing that"

"Come on, babe, it's funny", Will wets Alicia's face and Carol laughs. Both look to her. "Do you like that, Carol?"

"She loves that and you know it", Will wets his hand and splashes water on Alicia, making Carol laugh. "Can you sto…", Alicia looks at Will and he does sign with the eyebrow to her looking for Carol. She's smiling, looking to them.

"She likes it"

"Yes…",Will is looking at Carol when Alicia wets her hand and splashes water on him.

"Heeeey", Carol gives a delicious laugh. "She has your laugh"

"An adorable laugh", she splashes water on him again

"Okay now my time"

"Nope! Look at me! You soaked me!"  
"You're beautiful"

"Stop it", she smiles "I have a little girl to give bath and you have a dinner to finish"

"Good girl remembering her husband about dinner!", he gets up and gives a gentle kiss on her lips." Take care of your mother, love. She's very irresponsible"

"Get out of here now!" Alicia throws water on Will and he leaves the bathroom

While Alicia nourishes Carol, Will finishes their dinner.

"Did you talk to the kids today?"

"Yes, I did. Grace is coming in a few days"

"Is she fine?"

"Yes, she is. She asked about you"

"Really?"

"Yes. Will, she likes you. Grace learned to like you."

"I like her too."

"I don't need to talk about Zach, right?"

"Nope,I talked to him today", she smiles, "We talked about college"

"Will, are you teaching my son how to make cannonballs?"

"What? How can you think that about me?"

"Because I know you, you are my husband, love", she makes a cute face

"Don't Alicia. Don't look at me that way.", silence "Okay, I talk to him about cannonballs"

"That's your daddy, honey"

"She loves me!"

After a while, Alicia goes to Carol's room. The baby needed to sleep. While she was in her arms, Alicia observes every detail of her daughter's face and smiles. A little tiny hand from Carol holds Alicia's finger and she kisses her small hand. Alicia puts her in the crib and goes to the kitchen.

"Has she slept?", he asks as Alicia stretches her arms. Carol is heavy.

"Yes. God, Carol is getting heavier. My arms are suffering"

"Massage later.", She approaches him, hugging him from behind, gives a kiss on his cheek and Will turns to face her, giving a kiss on her lips, but Alicia doesn't want a simple kiss, then she bites his lower lip and gives him a sly smile, "Babe, I need to finish our dinner"

"Can I taste it?", she says with his lips still close to hers.

"What? Me or the food?"

"Both, Can I?", she whispers close to his lips. Will smiles, put a little sauce in the palm of his hand and near of Alicia's mouth. She tastes the sauce, her lips tickling Will's hand and she looks at him.

"So?"

"This one is perfect, now I need to taste the other one.", he turns off the stove, put his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"Do it. Taste me", Alicia gives a sly smile and reach for his lips. The kiss starts soft, but quickly becomes passionate and intense. His hands down her butt , caressing with pleasure. Alicia lets out a moan along with her typical laugh. Will's lips roam Alicia's neck, kissing fiercely altogether. Slowly his lips found her lips again and he hillsides her on the kitchen's counter. His hands caress Alicia's legs, lifting the black skirt she wears. With freer access to her legs, he pulls her left leg so Alicia is closer to his body and he squeezes her thigh with pleasure. Alicia's hands undo the knot apron Will still wears. Will begins to open the buttons of the Alicia's shit and get to see her lingerie.

"Are you sure Carol is sleeping?", he says as kiss her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure, she's sleeping as an angel.", she laughs

"How long we don't make love in the kitchen?"

"A long time.", she opens his shirt "and I missed it so much"

"Do you like to make love in the kitchen?", he says as he puts her on the counter. Alicia moans, her skirt is totally above to her thighs, which are around Will's hips.

"God, yes", Will is between her legs, her hands are opening his pants, his lips are in her chin and his hands in her thighs under her skirt. "It's sexy, babe", now his lips are in her neck, shoulders, and he's feeling her hands around his neck, caressing his hair. "Actually I love to make love with you anywhere."

"Don't say that, love", he looks at her.

"Why?", she says teasing Will, kissing his chin.

"It's too much for me", her lips are kissing his neck, his eyes are closed and now he moans.

He's holding Alicia by her waist, they collide with some walls in the hallway and try not to make noise, but fail. The kisses are still intense and they try to get to the room. Alicia's body is pressed against the door and causes it to open and they get to the bedroom.

"How's that possible?", he says as kisses her neck and lays her in the bed.

"What?"

"We are married and I miss you."

"That's love, babe", he interupts the kisses and looks at her perfect face. "I also missed you the whole day because I love you", she kisses his lips.

"I am the happiest man in the world when you say that.", he smiles

"And I am the happiest woman in the world because I can say that to you"

"You're beautiful. You're mine, you're my beautiful, you're my love", every sentence he says he gives a kiss on her lips making her laugh.

"Love you my man", he kisses her lips again and they restart what began in the kitchen.

**What do you think? Let me know.**


End file.
